Stranger on a plane
by Wormy40
Summary: Set on the plane ride in New Moon, Bella unexpectidly sits next to a new member in the Volturi gaurd with a strange power. Will he stop her from saving edward. Sorry summary sucks but this is my first Fan Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you like it. The title sucks I know but I couldn't think of anything better and I don't feel like changing it. This is set on the Plane ride in **__**New Moon **__**and yes this is an ExB story. Also Jason is a new member to the Volturi and has the power to change from a vampire to a human. When he is in human form his blood is exceptionally sweet to vampire noses. The reason Alice is not being driven wild by his scent is because she is two worried about her brother to notice. This was a sort of filler chapter but it needs to be in here. Sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistakes. Please R&R (no not rinse and repeat or rest and relaxation READ AND REVIEW) and without further ado on to the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, New Moon or Eclipse no matter how much I wish. They belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

**Jason's POV**

Stupid Aro, doesn't think I can handle the real jobs does he. Says I should be happy enough that I get to leave the castle. Always giving me mediocre jobs not good enough for the guards. Says my power is useless except for catching new vampires, well I'll show him. My mission had been a success and hopefully now that I had been with them for a year he would give me a new job. Sure hunting for new vampires had been a thrill at first, risking my life for the greater good but now it was just boring, like fishing with irresistible bait, it was too easy. The person next to me flinched, bringing me tumbling out of my thoughts and into reality. I must have clenched my jaw too tight for the imbecile next two me was as far away on the cheap airport seats as possible his foot wiggling irritably while waiting for his already delayed flight.

A chipper voice rang through the terminal "Flight 543 to Florence Italy, Now boarding sections A and B." People near me shifted and grabbed their bags while excited tourist squealed at the thought of adventure awaiting them. I wondered how many of them were going to be rounded up by Heidi.

I waited for the line to board to dwindle down before I got up. Nearly tripping over my bags I cursed my human form. How I longed to change into a vampire once more. To have that grace and beauty, some were jealous of my power to be a human and a vampire. But I hated it I wanted to be powerful, not just a vampire who could make girls swoon or a human with sweet smelling blood to vampires. I smiled at the attendant I walked by while looking for my seat and watched her face turn crimson, even in my human form I was attractive. I would just love to see her blush if I smiled at her as my other self. Unfortunately though I couldn't change on the plane my resistance to human blood wasn't that good yet. So I was trapped in this week human form.

I took my seat by the window, luckily the two other seats next to me were still empty I hated sitting next to other people. I put in my earphones and let the music drown out the trivial noise around me.

**Bella's POV**

Alice was a mere blur in front of me as we dashed to the plane, well I ran and she leaped with the elegance of a gazelle, but still. His words flowed through my head like a mantra as we ran to the plane. There was only a couple of short minutes left before take off but all I could think was "You don't irritate the Volturi unless you want to die." I missed Edward so much it hurt, but a voice was always there constantly nagging that he didn't want me. I have to do it for them, for the family I always reassured myself but every fiber of my being knew I was doing it for them, yes, but mostly for me. I wanted, no needed to see his perfectly sculpted face and feel his cold body against mine.

My breath came out in short gasps as I walked down the isle looking for my seat. Alice had already put the bags away and was sitting like a statue her fingers on her temples leaving the seat next to her empty. Of course I had to sit next to a stranger. I slowly sat down in the seat next to a Youngman about my age. I jiggled nervously in my seat, causing the man next to me to take out his headphones and glare at me. I gasped inwardly he was almost vampire handsome I blushed when I realized I had been staring at him and the quickly said my apology and stopped bouncing. I glanced at Alice to see if anything new had happen but she was still in the same position I left her in.

**Jason's POV**

It was a minute until take off and the seats next to me had not been filled. I inwardly gave a sigh of relief and continued to glance out the window until I heard a panting sound next to me and looked over. The two seats next to me had been filled.

Funny I mused to myself I only heard one of them come in. My musing was broke though when the seats started jiggling. I glared at the girl next to me and then stared at her. She looked extremely tired but her brown eyes and hair were still full of life. She was actually quite pretty. She blushed when she caught me starring and then rushed out an apology. She looked at the girl next to her and I couldn't help but see what she was staring at too. With short spiky black hair and lips an irresistible red that contrasted against her unusually pale skin I knew right away that she had to be a vampire.

This couldn't be true though, only the most experienced members could withstand the smell of humans and she was on a long flight with a plane full of them. It's all that hunting, you must be imagining it I tried in desperation to convince myself. But it was unmistakable that she was a vampire. From where I wasn't sure but I knew she wasn't a member of the Volturi. I would have remembered her if she was. I cleared my throat loudly hoping to attract the attention of the brown haired girl next to me.

**Bella's POV**

Ahem, Ahem. Very obnoxious throat clearing sounded from next to me. Didn't that man understand I didn't want to talk? The love of my life was trying to get himself murdered right now because of me. Ahem, Ahem.

"What" I snarled I didn't mean to sound so harsh but I couldn't help it I hadn't slept well in days.

"Umm nothing." He replied his voice quite timid now. "Uh.. just a slight cold." Sure buddy I couldn't help but think.

"Just spit it out nobody can make such annoying throat noises unless they want attention." I stated quite exasperated now.

"Well while were on the subject." I just stared at him urging him forward. "Are you two together?"

My cheeks flushed scarlet, who did this guy think he is.

"Listen buddy, if you are going to ask my friend out just save your breath. She already has a boyfriend."

He fidgeted around in his seat again. "No, you don't understand, I.. I was just wondering if you to came here together. Your friend seems a little weird and I was just wondering."

Thank goodness his little speech was interrupted for I didn't think I could handle anymore rude questions. Alice saved the day once again.

"Bella" she murmured her voice increased volume as she said again "Bella"

"What is it Alice"

"They rejected him; we have a little more time." She squeaked. I needed details and fast.

"What is he going to do Alice do you know?" she looked around before answering her gaze falling on the man she had interrupted. I turned to see him listening intently trying to put an air of nonchalance on his face. "I'll take care of this." I told Alice.

"Listen you stalker, we have some important business to discuss so if you could just put those head phones back into your ears." I trailed off venom in my voice once more.

"Okay, Okay but when has it been you become a stalker by merely sitting next to someone on a plane" He smarted a smug look etched on his face. I glared at him pointedly. I really didn't need this right now.

"Geese Bella where did that come from." Alice asked an amused expression on her face. I sighed "It's been a rough week okay, it's not everyday you almost drown."

"Whatever Bella." Alice sighed a mocking tone in her voice. "Shoot, she muttered you probably made me miss another decision."

_**Hope you guys liked it. Constructive criticism is always needed. Flames are Welcome and I will try to answer any questions that pop up. R&R and if you don't know what that means read the AN. This is my first fan fiction. I will update if you guys like it. Hopefully the next chapters will be better.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Wormy40**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys Hope you liked the first chapter. I didn't know putting up a story would make me feel so jittery. Who ever named the feeling in your stomach as butterflies was definitely wrong. My butterflies turned out to be grasshoppers; they were a lot more violent. Thanks to Marshi for being the first person to review. But I got around 30 hits on my first chapter and only two reviews. If you guys think it's horrible just tell me it would save me a lot of typing time.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still unfortunately I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful works of art. Aka Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse**_

**Jason's POV**

Stalker, that was a good word for it, I had never once been called that in my life but I guess this was my one shot at an after life so why not try all the titles right. I had been feeling like a stalker ever since I had joined the Volturi. Following new bourns around wasn't the most exciting job in the world after all so my life was one constant stakeout, waiting for the vampires to get hungry and then strolling out of the car after changing into my human form and walking down the street like the perfect irresistible damsel in distress or in my case dame. Then waiting for them to lure me in, that was the fun part I always analyzed their techniques at trying to get me alone though most were extremely new at this life and just tried to grab me. Then I would wait till the last second and change back into the lethal weapon I was and tare them to shreds. Celebrating with my own bonfire of purple smoke, celebrations didn't call for ice cream any more.

The girl, Bella, from the conversation I over heard had struck a chord that I didn't even know was there, but I was on my way home from a mission and finding out why there was a vampire on a plane full of people just presented an irresistible new one. Hopefully a mission that could bring me up in the eyes of my peers, but how to execute it now that was the challenging part. I could try talking to Bella again though something seemed to tell me that she wouldn't give me any information. I could try to use my charms to get it out of her. No, that would only make her even wearier of me. The plane rides was too short to get her to trust me so that wouldn't work. I could always eaves drop but I am not sure if I could hear especially if the vampire Alice? Was speaking at speeds and in tones only Bella could comprehend. So the question was how could I basically be where Bella was and not arouse any suspicion.

There was only one thing I could think of, and I was sure Bella would hate it, but she didn't have to know it was intentional right. Quickly I turned off my I pod and slouched down in my seat. Closing my eyes I waited for when they would speak again. Still as a stone I let my senses take over, suddenly everything seemed much louder than before, the old man arguing with his wife three seats in front of me was now as loud to me as a roaring lion and the little boy who would kick my chair out of frustration or boredom currently seemed to send a shock through my spine. Bella's chair seemed to twitch with impatience I would have to continue my plot soon. When the little boy kicked my chair again I let out a grunt and rested my head on Bella's shoulder. She flinched and instantly tensed. Surly she wouldn't wake up a sleeping stranger I pretended to not let any of my fears show and steadily breathed in and breathed out.

She tapped my shoulder but I pretended not to feel it. She smelled delicious, like strawberries, more insistently now she tapped again. I didn't budge. She slowly tried to ease herself out from under my head. I let my head fall even heavier on her shoulder going totally limp and pretended to snore.

_**Sorry the Chapter was so short I have been having major writers block and I thought it was better to update now than not at all. Also my computer is doing this weird thing were I cant edit so every time I try to fix something it erases what I have. HOW DO I FIX THIS. Once again so sorry hopefully once someone tells me how to fix this I won't be so frustrated and be able to write more. R&R. There are a lot of mistakes in this chapter because of said problem.**_

_**Wormy40**_


End file.
